A Star
by Hey Lady Hey
Summary: Zim and Dib talk about immortality. Part one of two, slight ZADR.


One-shot, short ZADR.

Summary: Zim and Dib talk about immortality.

* * *

Dib leaned against Zim, just like he was doing to him. Back to back- They were enemies, they were friends, they were lovers. Zim's own peculiar attenae scratching against his scalp, while his own spikey black hair draped against the alien's thin shoulders. It was so abnormal, thease two together. Dib pulled his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them.

"We Irkens live forever." Zim said, so suddenly that it startled the other. Dib raised an eyebrow, but didn't turn around, just continued to look up at the star-filled sky. Something like that kind of statement would have intrested him back when he was still in Skool, but now being a young adult, so much more mature; Or maybe the completely bizzare was just typical of his life.

"Really, Zim?" He felt the aliens head move in a nod. "Yes, human-stink. Forever." Dib said nothing to the insult, nor pressed the other for any more detailed answers. Obviously, that's not what Zim wanted, and he moved quickly to the side, so that the other fell backwards, letting out an awkward cry. Zim was quickly upon him, legs straddling his waist with his knees pressed hard into his side. Irkens were so fragile, so petite, yet sharp and dominant. Humans were just simply weak. Weak, weak, weak.

"Do you have the brain worms! Say something, stink-beast!" He snapped, leaning forward, his red insectoid eyes burning into Dib's own amber. He flinched, readjusting his glasses before answering softly, "Tell me more about your prolonged life span, Zim..."

The Irken smiled, satisfied, gently getting off of Dib and laying next to him. The full moon loomed above them. "Of course, Dib..."

Zim gestured upward. "Nearly all Irkens have atleast seen the fall and rise of one star. We live forever, stink-beast: Forever, unless our paks are destroyed." He played with a strand of black hair with a gloved finger. Dib simply listened. "Once an Invader dies worthy of resurection, their pak is taken, where it is assigned to a smeet that has yet to be born. Once that smeet is born, before it's eyes even open, the pak is attached. The pak transfers all memories, all personalities, everything to the smeet. It's a wondrous process..."

His eyes closed gently, basking in the knowing of how great his race was. Dib gently prodded an arm, making his eyes fly open. "How many lives have you been through?"

"This is my first."

There was silence once more, a smothering silence as the two looked up at the same stars, the same moon. Zim, always the initiator, spoke one more: "I could make you immortal." He said it so non-chalantly, as if it was such a simple, ordinary thing to do.

But what _was _ordinary? Dib turned to look at him, now honestly intrested. "You could?"

"Of course, Dib-stink..."

For once, though, the other was asking more. "You can do it, but _would _you?" It was such a ludicrous idea, to live forever. Would one even want to, to see so much die while you stay the same forever?

You had to die eventually.

"Maybe, earth-stink... Maybe..."

Dib continued to press on: "What if I said I wanted you to make me immortal?"

At those words, Zim had rolled on top of him, two claws digging into his shoulders tightly, as a lipless mouth hungrily grabbed his. The Irken's tongue skipped all of the usual pleasentries and went right on to the exploration, reptilian but still completely unnatural in it's own way. Dib lay submissive as the other devoured him, kissing him back, but only gently- Placing hands on Zim's achingly thin waist, but only gently. To try and be the perpetrator was threatening the other's control and dominance over him, something that he knew he would never let go.

Zim pulled away, fire sparkling in those bright red eyes of his. "Of course, _you'd _want to be immortal, Dib. Could you traitor your people anymore? Go the whole way!" He hissed, belittling him in the easiest and most hardest hitting.

Dib turned his head, looking out over the hill, where the bases of the Irken race was littered all around them. The whole planet had yet to be fully subdued, but nearly all humans were either killed or kept as slaves. (He had never asked Zim if he was a slave.) All because of him. The human race had been horrible to their would-be savior, and this was the fruit of their labor: Death and destruction.

"Maybe I don't want to be human anymore." He said softly, turning to look at Zim, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Maybe, just maybe, I want to be a star." Zim's face softened, and he sat back on the grass, running a hand over his antenae. Standing, he pressed the button on his hoverbelt, making the six-foot two Tallest Zim float.

"I'd like to be a star too." Was his reply, before going off to the awaiting Massive.

It took Dib a long, long time before he got off that hill, and left Earth forever.


End file.
